Degrees
by SilverontheRose
Summary: By our efforts, we can change the world around us. But it's the degree of our exertions that show how much we actually care about the change we are making. Drabbles set in modern time.
1. Followed

This is not a fuzzy-ever-after tale. I don't generally write those. However, I wanted to do a modern tale that sat firmly in the boundries of what-could-happen if the traditional tales of Japan were true. If I get details of Japanese life wrong, please feel free to pm me. I do as much research as possible, but know of my fallibility. All chapters will be one hundred word drabbles.

This is a work of fanfiction. _Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Kagome concealed her surprise at seeing the youkai _again_. If it hadn't been for it, she would have never noticed the other two men that had been shadowing her every move for the walk home. _Things like this only happened in the Feudal Era! Why are they following me_ now_?_ This was _her_ time. No youkai, no conspiracies, no plots for world domination- that she was directly and knowingly involved in at least. _I told Inuyasha I was safe enough…_ Sudden concern swamped her mind. Did someone notice him and trace him back to the shrine? _Is my family safe?_


	2. Mind Over Matter

_Degrees_ is dedicated to Fenikkusuken, my cheer when things are dark.

* * *

Controlling her fear and acting normally was taking its toll on her and she fought not to deepen her breathing. Experience told her the youkai would be able to sense that she had noticed them if she gave into her body's screaming flight response. She kept a mantra spinning in her head; _be cool, be calm_. If they notice you are agitated, they'll attribute it to school. Or your friends. After that embarrassing spectacle Hojo made of the both of you in front of the school it's believable enough. What kind of guy gives a girl he likes hemorrhoid cream?


	3. Home Free?

Kagome made it to the staircase and barely held onto her relief that she had made it almost to safety. All it would take now is getting up the stairs without running; no use in triggering a hunting instinct. Still, it had been a while since she had maintained the barrier that started at the _torii_. _Maybe I can do it surreptitiously_. Acting as if she had a pebble in her shoe, Kagome leaned against a vibrant red post and channeled a small rush of reiki into the barrier. _Not too noticeable… now I just need to warn my family._


	4. Call To Arms

Across town in an industrial high-rise, a phone alarm went off and was silenced by a thumb tipped with a razor sharp nail. A pale-haired inuyoukai checked the message and his eyes narrowed. Quickly keying in the numerical sequence to give him access to the surveillance cameras, he swiftly rose and headed for the stairway. Conversation in the area stopped when his direction was noted. Any of the motley crew left in the lounge could tell you that the battle call had just sounded. No one would voluntarily take the stairway leading to the General's quarters for any other reason.


	5. Report

Enter the main OC. I trust you will treat him kindly?

* * *

Osamu sent texts out to the closest squads as he knocked at the study door. Not waiting for acknowledgement, he stepped into the utilitarian space and gave a short, crisp bow before addressing the powerful male seated behind the scratched metal desk. "Higurashi Shrine is under attack. Troops posted are either dead or out of commission. Cameras are showing a small human team on the grounds, but the priestess and hanyou are not visible. Backup is on its way, but monitors show the barrier was recharged right before the area was infiltrated."

The desk shrieked as it shredded into curls.


	6. Reconnaissance

"What information do you have on the human troops?"

Osamu pulled up footage as he and the General swiftly made their way to the beleaguered shrine. "Elite team, definite military training. Handguns, small weapons, easily hidden and unnoticeable. _Shit_."

Cold eyes narrowed at the security specialist who was tapping away at the phone as they navigated the treetops. Seconds stretched as he watched Osamu in that ridiculous little dance before he lost what little patience he had. "Will your toy offer up anything before we actually arrive?"

"What do you say to this?" The magnified photo showed the chrysanthemum seal.


	7. Capture

Kagome tried to dodge the gunmen as she scrambled to make it back to Inuyasha. The odd, clipped sound of shots fired through a silencer terrified her. She scratched and clawed as two attackers cornered her and attempted to restrain her arms. She slammed a knee into the groin of the man in front of her and he shifted, allowing her to see over his shoulder. Her eyes widened at the dark spreading stain over the boy's heart before she screamed. A blow to her stomach cut her voice off and she barely felt the needle that stole her consciousness.


	8. Pain

The scent of blood saturated his sensitive olfactory capabilities. Ignoring the blistering pain caused by shattering the barrier, he sped to the back of the shrine where a boy he hadn't seen in centuries lay in a gruesome, ever-widening pool of blood. Ripping apart the red haori that had been both shield and armor, he numbly registered that the gods truly did hate him. Three bullet holes created a perfect triangle over the left side of the chest.

Two sets of golden eyes met each other. Dazed, Inuyasha looked to the one he had secretly idolized his whole life.

"Aniki?"


	9. Death's Sting

This chapter deals with character death. My apologies to the one who grew up and waited five centuries to make a change for the better.

* * *

"Save her."

"I will; she's being followed now. You heal."

"Too late, almost night." Eyes started to flutter closed and Sesshoumaru lifted the boy, ignoring the rush of blood down his leg.

"Stay awake!" The rasping breath slowed and the overworked heart started skipping. "Inuyasha, damn you. Stay awake."

Eyes suddenly opened wide. "The kid…"

Was she? Could something be salvaged? "Inuyasha, transfer the mark. I swear she will want for nothing."

A thin stream of tears rolled from slowly dimming eyes.

"No mark. Not allowed… love her."

And with that, the hero of the Feudal Era of Japan died.


	10. Bones and Blood

Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth as his brother was zipped into a bodybag. An ambulance waited below to transport him to the family compound maintained in Tokyo until Sesshoumaru could escort him in full honor to the ancestral lands. First, however, the bones of all those involved would be obtained to decorate Inuyasha's tomb with. A daiyoukai's honor burial was the least he was owed.

Osamu stirred from his place at the General's right before speaking as he consulted the message scrolling across the phone screen. "Her transport is heading to a medical research area. Take out the transport, or follow?"


	11. A Brother's Bonds

Souta sat cross-legged on the bed, glazed eyes staring at the katana resting on top of the bookshelf. _He can't be gone…_ Rising, he went to the case and lifted the sword. A _snick_ seemed to echo through the room as he unsheathed the blade _inu-no-nii-chan_ had given him for his last birthday. Gently placing the sheath back on the stand, he moved to a clear area and moved his hands onto the grip like Inuyasha had instructed him. Keeping his movements as fluid as possible, he moved into the first stances his brother-in-law taught him, channeling his grief.

_Nee-chan_…


	12. Merciless

"Where is my daughter?'

"Higurashi-san, we are…"

"Stop! I heard what you told him. He swore my daughter would be safe and _she's not_. She's gone, my son-in-law is dead, and neither of you can do anything about either one." Her tears spilled over as she crumpled, knees hitting the carpeting with a _crack_ that made the youkai in the room wince. Her shoulders heaved as she rocked in place.

"Higurashi-san…"

"I shouldn't have listened to father," she informed the young inuyoukai that kneeled in front of her, helpless against her sorrow. "The wild dogs were never known for kindness."

* * *

The _inugami_, wild dog spirits, did take humans in. However, they aren't a benevolent race. Humanity usually suffers greatly under their attention.


	13. To Track Without Scent

Steeling himself from reacting to the overwhelming scent of grief and acrid tang of bitterness coming from the woman, Sesshoumaru locked away his feelings and settled into the icy demeanor that would get him through the coming engagement. "The team found the object used to make the decoy. My men are working on it now. However, we need some way to track the girl immediately before they secure her. He said there was no mark," at this the daiyoukai snapped his jaw shut, cracking a tooth, "so we will need something of hers. Hair will work, blood would be better."


	14. Paranoia

Souta paused at the top of the stairs, listening as the request for Kagome's hair or blood was made. The problem was that Inuyasha himself had been paranoid about leaving anything like that around, especially after Kagome had been cursed in the past. Kagome argued that stuff like that wasn't done anymore, but had eventually let the hanyou have his way. He knew for a fact Inuyasha had destroyed the contents of her hairbrush this morning as he had caught a whiff of the awful stench of burning hair on the way to school. Still…

"Kaa-san, what about her ring?"


	15. Elegant Threat

In _Unspoiled, _Forthright stated, and I paraphrase, that "Wolves are the best singers, foxes are true poets, but dogs have heart." I humbly suggest that they also have bite. Tanka is a poetry form that has the syllable count of 5-7-5-7-7.

* * *

While the boy wrestled with a stack of photo albums in the bottom of the credenza, Sesshoumaru took note of the house phone sitting above the child's head. It was time to up the ante. Centuries of dreams now lay in the dust, reconciliation and brotherhood torn from his reach. Reaching over Souta's head, he picked up the phone and dialed. Souta's ears pricked at the greeting, but his mind went to babbling at the intimidating daiyoukai's reply.

"My cheeks are stained with chrysanthemum-scented tears. Where is my lady? I shall call my hounds to hunt; her bower I'll uncover."


	16. Ring of Silver and Pearl

"Here it is," the boy exclaimed as he removed a photo from the tabs holding it. "Inu-no-nii-chan made it himself after we explained about engagement rings. He said since he couldn't mark her, at least she'd have some protection. He said his dad wouldn't mind watching over her." Souta looked up, flinching at his faux pas as he realized he was also speaking of this man's father.

Sesshoumaru gazed at the photograph in amazement. Gracing the miko's ring finger was a band of beautifully woven and knotted silver hair, providing stunning contrast to the large black pearl in the center.


	17. Snap To It

"Osamu, have the Nintoujou retrieved and have Jaken instruct the bearer in locating my Father's tomb. See if a locating charm can be made as well… I don't know if my brother's youki would still be in the hair, but it's worth trying. I expect that the Imperial liaison will soon have the information I requested, if they didn't have it already. Have the teams stationed in the cabinet on standby. If the treaty is broken, they will need to be able to act before the warning goes out."

Listening from the couch, the mother assembled pieces of the puzzle.


	18. Overload

Her mind felt _fuzzy_. The blinding pain in her head and the overwhelming nausea briefly warred with each other as secondary feelings before she was gagging and heaving. Bile burnt her nose and she suddenly couldn't breathe as she aspirated some of the vomit. Hands were suddenly on her and she was wrenched to her side. The fireworks behind her eyelids went off, her brain violently protesting the pain arcing through it. Cold, impersonal hands were suddenly on her face and her eyes were forced open, bright light blinding her and compounding the agony. Mercifully, unconsciousness stole her reason again.


	19. Omens

The night sky was dark, pinpricks of starlight faintly seen through the haze of light pollution. The birth of the lunar month was upon them again. Sesshoumaru contemplated the omens, wondering how the death of his brother and the dearth of his house symbol would combine to influence his house's fate. He would need to contact the family astrologer. Guidance for more than the funeral would be helpful.

The soft scuff of leather against rock pulled his attention from the stars and potential foretelling. "Did you hear what the boy called your brother?"

"Indeed. He is proving to be… acceptable."


	20. The Tree Of Knowledge

The breeze rustled through the Goshinboku, whispering secrets and telling tales. Such an annoying tree. Too much knowledge rippled down its bark, especially of his family. The temptation cut it into a stack of kindling _burned_. The tree knew more of his brother than he did.

"Do you not hate me?"

He cocked his head back, considering her words. "Do I care enough about your existence that I would have an opinion of you?"

"You stand with your back to me. Yet I know with one sentence I could change your mind."

"Truly?"

"I refused his request to mark her."


	21. Hatred's Sword

The pain of betrayal cut deep. His lip curled up in a soundless snarl. "_Traitor!"_ his psyche screamed. How he still managed to be surprised at the cruelty and deceit of the human race he would never know.

"A simple matter to earn your hatred, then. It took a little more to earn mine. Every impossible injury we had to excuse, the rumors surrounding her absences, the loss of her reputation, the loss of my family's honor… you did nothing to mitigate any of it. So I hurt them both and hoped your word extended to at least physical protection."


	22. Awakening

She was so cold. Blearily she cracked her eyes open just a bit, not wanting to chance the pain. Her vision swam in and out of focus, but the only impression she was getting was white. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. Blocking out the cold, pain and nausea, she slipped into a light meditative trance. Not awake, not asleep, not of the world, not beyond it. No longer confined by her physical coil, reiki stretched and began slipping through the channels it had been blocked from. Unbeknownst to her conscious state, she began to faintly glow.


	23. Strained Tempers

Between one breath and the next he was gone. A faint breeze ruffled past her skin, stirring the sleeves of her dress. She determinedly kept dry eyes on Goshinboku, concentrating on the scent of the tree as she slowly breathed. The other presence in the courtyard shifted uncomfortably, not knowing how precisely _safe_ it would be to follow the General at the moment. However, he was too infuriated with the woman to stay there. Turning, he decided to go speak to the unit stationed here tonight.

"Osamu-san, do you know about school guidelines? You might find them interesting reading. Goodnight."


	24. Hitsuzen

Far across town, a regal young woman dressed in black kneeled in front of the ancestral hall's fusama and gently slid it open. She delicately placed a hinoki tray topped with bowl, ewer, and stack of cloths inside the room, stepped inside herself, and slid the fusama shut again. Rising, she bowed reverently to the sealed shrine at the head of the room, then carried her tray to the futon in the middle of the room. With delicate touches and a respectful mien, she cleansed the blood from the young lord. Four changes of water were necessary, a saddening omen.

* * *

Today, the bodies of the dead are normally washed at the hospital or mortuary; however, traditionally it was the responsibility of the family. The ancestral shrine is sealed to prevent the soul from entering it. The omen is of my own making, and will be explained further later.


	25. Imperial Answers

The guard nodded as the lady of the house passed him on the way up the stairs. He absently notated each squeaky step, and the pattern of doors being opened and closed as she checked on her son. The relative quiet was suddenly pierced by the shrill of the phone. He quietly picked up the hall extension in time to hear the reply the General was waiting for.

"The blossom withers; petals browning and dying under autumn's strength. Amaterasu's daughter takes her place in the heavens."

He was speaking to Osamu as he laid the unconscious woman on her bed.

* * *

Any time a flower is mentioned without a name or identifier, it is automatically assumed to be a cherry blossom. A good tanka always encompasses more than one meaning.


	26. Lessons In Respect

Sesshoumaru paused at the temple steps as his phone went off. Quickly he dissected the tanka, a slow smile gradually carving his face.

"Put everything into motion. Take out all marked members of the Diet," his voice dipped lower with the next order, "and the entirety of the Royal family. Such disrespect of one's ancestor is not to be borne in a leader, much less an overhonoured figurehead. After you finish at the shrine, come to the main house. We have much to do."

Turning off the phone, he walked past the guardian dogs and up the steps into Zenyōmitsu-ji.

* * *

The Diet is the governing body of Japan. Much like England, the Royal family is the titular monarchy, but no longer holds much in the way of governing power. The Japanese Royal family claims decendancy from Amaterasu. Zenyōmitsu-ji is a Buddhist temple in Tokyo's Setaguya ward.


	27. Revelation

Excited voices roused her from the induced trance. She heard bits of conversation through the door… _amazing, no known previous occurrence of_… then a sharp voice cut through.

"I want DNA samples, a full blood workup, and an EEG stat. Arrange for an FMRI. I want to know the differences when she's at rest and when she's channeling power. As soon as she's cleared healthwise, give her an hCG shot." An indistinct query, and sharp voice continued, "They want to see if it's hereditary so we're doing an egg collection."

Kagome's arms instinctively clutched her abdomen as understanding set in.

* * *

An EEG measures the brain's electrical activity. FMRI is an advanced brain scanning technology. hCG is a pregnacy hormone that can stimulate ovulation.

My apologies, I posted chapters out of order. This was posted as chapter 28, when it should be 27.


	28. Briefing

"Nine hours ago, the Inu-no-Nishigawa were attacked. The head of the branch family was killed, his wife taken. The three squads stationed in the area were wiped out to a man." Osamu narrowed his eyes at the two newly dispatched squads, frost coating his voice for the next revelation. "The unease you currently feel is due to the mere _remnants_ of the Lady's barrier; one set for the most ill-intentioned. " Auras shifted; realization setting in. "That's correct. The Imperial house has made its move and intends to use our own against us." He gave a vicious grin. "Their mistake."

* * *

Inu-no-Nishigawa means Dogs of Western Power. Thanks to Fenikkusuken for help with naming conventions.

My apologies, I posted the chapters out of order. This was formerly chapter 27, now properly placed.


	29. Night Watchman

A dark shape detached itself from the wellhouse, eyes narrowed in disgust and anger as the information he'd picked up coalesced in his mind. _Damned untrustworthy dogs_. Bitterly, he decided to get to work on the human element while Sesshoumaru played his power games. The blood-stained courtyard caught his eye. He'd heard no plans to purify the defiled grounds… something beyond the elder Higurashi's current capabilities. He'd arrange for help from Fushimi Shrine, then spend tomorrow looking into Higurashi-san's allegations. Kagome had sacrificed enough in the past. Inari take his tails if he let her future be ruined as well.

* * *

Fushimi Inari Shrine is located in Kyoto.


	30. Fire's Fortune

An acolyte met him at the top of the stairs and, after a brief bow, turned and began walking to the _hon-dō_. Intrigued, Sesshoumaru followed. Inside the _gejin_ he found an elderly priest who welcomed him warmly and offered him a place to sit. "General-sama, it is truly an unsettled night to bring one such as yourself to Zenyōmitsu-ji at this hour. Why do I fear this has something to do with the uneasy tidings of the day's Goma ritual?"

"My father's son was shot down today."

"Most youkai do not follow _hō_."

"He was half human. It is… appropriate."

* * *

The eldest son of the family makes the funeral arrangements with a Buddhist temple or mortuary. I'm keeping Sesshoumaru to the traditional, as dog ears would be hard to explain to a mortuary.

The _hon-dō _is the main hall housing the Buddha's statue. The _gejin_ is the public area of the _hon-dō_ that non-priests can enter. The Goma is a purifying fire ritual particular to Shindo Buddhism. _Hō_ is also called _buppō_ and refers to the teachings of Buddha.


	31. Contemplations

A half hour later, Sesshoumaru left the temple, mulling over the conversation he'd had with the _arakan_. It was highly tempting to interpret the message given by the sacred flames in favor of his actions today, but only fools gave a singular meaning to prophecies.

_A new era, a greater degree of change_.

Admittedly, he was a follower of omens. At least those that resonated true with him. He completely subscribed the weakness to his honoured mother, a priestess of Fujin. He quickly brought his thoughts up sharp. He enough to do without drawing evil into being with his musings.

* * *

_Arakan_ is the highest level of Buddhist ascetic practice, or someone who has reached it. Sesshoumaru's mother is an absolute wonder, isn't she? I adored their interactions.


	32. Awareness

Kagome gradually became aware that the keening whine she heard was actually coming from her own throat. Regaining control of herself, she tried to turn over only to feel a soft band stop her movement. Flexing her joints, she soon realized she was fully restrained.

_Captured, hurt?_

She lifted her head and briefly assessed the surroundings before dropping back on the pillow.

She was in a hospital bed wearing a thin yukata, a flimsy blanket covering her legs. Her arms bore massive bruising and wires lead to a number of machines.

_What happened? Where's Inuyasha?_

Memory returned and tears rolled.


	33. Regards

Silently the operatives slipped though the shadows. Prominent members of the Diet disappeared momentarily from their beds only to swiftly be replaced; their wives and mistresses left to awake in a youkai's embrace come morning.

The Emperor came awake to the feeling of cold steel against his throat. "Our General sends his regards to you and your family. I'm sure you realize the esteem he places upon you. He would have enjoyed attending this meeting personally; however he is certain you would understand that matters of greater importance occupy his time."

Blood sprayed across the bed and soaked the hangings.


	34. Mercy

Osamu nodded to Sesshoumaru as he came into the study. "I have word from the teams. The majority of the Diet members who knew about youkai have been eliminated. The thirteen members left will be taken out within the hour. The doppelgangers are in place. We have one civilian casualty, but she'll be taken care of through our police contacts."

"And the Imperial family?"

"All direct lines have been eliminated. What are your orders for the dispossessed members?"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru moved to his desk, deep in thought. "Leave them for now. If we find they know something later, we'll act."

* * *

In 1947 the Imperial family lines were trimmed to basically the direct male descendents of the Emperor and their wives and children. Women of the royal line who marry out lose their royal titles.


	35. At A Loss

"The hunt for the miko?"

"Four teams are out with youki locators. The imp insisted it would take too long to train a new user for Nintoujou, so he is out with the fifth team. He's already got the search area narrowed by seventy-six percent."

A deep sigh pushed its way out and Sesshoumaru's entire being suddenly radiated weariness. "Fujin's bag."

Osamu's eyebrow shot up to his bangs. The great General never invoked the gods, indesirous of attracting their attention.

"I have had centuries to plan this out. How in the darkest pit of Yomi did everything go so wrong?"

* * *

Fujin is the kami of the wind. He's depicted with a large bag swung over his back that holds the winds. Yomi is a version of hell.


End file.
